My Brother the ultimate weapon
by LadyPhreyaKaiba
Summary: Ryou (bakura(13) was always alone that was until a strange man with no past came into his life. Now nothing is same. My frist ff.net story No flames Please! 1st chapter fixed, UPDATED
1. What we create

(Ok ok I just going to it over with I don't yugioh or slayers just this story)LPK: Not to be confuse with the anime My girlfriend the ultimate weapon. This is sci-fi fic. Oh and if me using a parody of that anime annoys know I sorry. It gave me the idea for the plot anyway lastly I don't own My girlfriend the ultimate weapon that way my title is different. Can someone pleases tell me the correct way to spell Xelloss is it to ss or one. Well anyways Enjoy. 

My Brother the ultimate weapon

What we create

If we could create a miracle what then holds us back. If what we create could save rather then destroy. Then why don't we. Are we afraid of what little good we can lose? Even if that which is lost is small compared to the large amount of good it over all does. -LadyPhreyaKaiba (yes I wrote that-)

A long and winded day filled with tired trivially; was sadly all the students of one Domino High had to face this long day, at least it was the day before summer. That in itself was something to look forward too. "Hey I told you not to look at me with those piercing eyes!!" the teacher said to one of his students. "There ungodly and I never want to see those eyes again. God forbid anyone ever see those things again. During all that time the teacher was talking know one paid attention to what the teacher was doing. He was violently hitting the unfortunate student with his fist. He was knocking him to the ground then kicking him in front of the class. "Demons like you need to be destroyed!" He continued to beat the child sense-less. The abuse seemed to go on forever, until the bell rang, freed form his hell the boy from sighed . He was Xelloss and he had made the most dire mistake of his life. Flashback

"I want to see them. Xelloss, please" question the purple haired boy's classmate an Egyptian boy with strange spiked hair. "I-I can't Yami I just can't." he replied to the Egyptian boy. "I promise I won't tell, and I never break a promise to a friend." the spiked haired boy added truthfully. 'Yeah but I'm not your friend' despite his better judgment he opened eyes unfortunately a girl walked by .And her's was a scream heard around the school. End flashback

That's how he got where he was. He pulled himself up and left. Or try to. The whole school turned out just to have a piece of the demon boy. His was a walk of shame, one that he would never forget. The entire school mocked and ridiculed the boy some even dare him to show his face after summer. But it was worth it just to see his face, His beloved brother Ryou. He would cross hell for Ryou.

Speaking of which who found his batted brother trying to walk home his face a flushed color. "**XELLOSS**!!" screamed the younger brother grapping hold of his elder brother. "It's ok. You'll always have me, If isn't all right then I'll make it so. I'll always be there to help heal." touched by this brother kindness all he could to do is smile. Then he blackout...

LPK: I love it its soo kawaii (cute). And a little shonen-ai. I redid this so it wasn't so vague. I know Bakura and Xelloss fan are happy consider this story my offering to you now don't flame me. Take it away Yami...

Yami: next chapter Run away. For the lack of a better title. RR--)

Me: He means Please RR!!!)


	2. Run away from the world

( I don't own Yugioh, slayers, or final fantasy10. )  
  
Run away  
  
Ryou was glad when he saw his bother color return. Xellos was still a little flush but alright. "Well that's it no party for me." thought Ryou with a sad sight. Little did he know that was just the begining. and it would all start with that night. He looked at the sleeping form of his bother and smiled. "But your worth it." He stated to think back to time at school.   
  
Flashback It was a hot early summer afternoon a big burly Kid called Avis Flates was showing a scarcastic Xellos just who was boss. "look here you little piece of crap your going down." he pick up the boy by his collar. "The only thing going down around here is your around here is your IQ." Xellos replayed coldly despite facing certain doom. Some of the other teens laughed at the cold joke. This however just made Avis madder. "What's the matter can't take a joke. Avis Fatter." added the blind Xellos. To this the other kids just busted out laughing. At this point Avis had had enough. He hitted the purple-haired teen so hard it sended him litary flying, and then preseeded to beat the living crap out of said boy. "who laughing now hun, Xellos it sure isn't you"stated the brute as he and his friends laughed. "Hey, Avis I got news for you. I'm still laughing and you want to know why? Because I didn't know someone could be this stupit"The beaten teen replaied. Avis turned the color of Xellos's hair at that remark. "That's it your dead Xellos." as he preseeded to beat the teen some more. He knocked the teen down and was getting ready to finish him. When out of nowhere a white-hair boy appear he had to be the 7th grade at least. "STOP!! LEAVE HIM ALONE I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM ANY MORE!!"   
  
Most of the high-school teens look at the boy like he was crazy. All but Xellos who knew the boy all to well. "RYOU, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!! YOUR IN DANGER IF YOU STAY, I WON'T LET YOU GET HURT CAUSE OF ME!!" Avis had notice this emotional out bust and desided to use it to his advance. Seizing a hold of the white-haired boy's collar started to choak the younger boy. "Hope you find this as funny as I do Xellos." laughed Avis as he continue to squeeze the life out of Ryou. This did something to Xellos it awoke a power a power Xellos didn't even now he had he charged the bigger boy even though his body was badly battered and his ankle was badly spained, and with a force stronger then anyone could imaged blasted Avis away from his beloved brother. The assault took Avis by suprise hitting him hard. With what remain of this power caught his brother a held him defensively. Waiting for Avis to recover and attack again even though he had nothing left to fight with. It took Avis just a few moments to recover " I don't know what you did Xellos. But it will take alot more then that cheap trick to beat me." He advanced against them once again Xellos knew he had nothing left to fight with.   
  
haha chiffhanger will Xellos and Ryou make it out who is left to save our heroes. You'll have to wait and see. Yami Bakura: she is soo evil. Me: that is soo right Mailk name the next chapter. Mailk: Alright slave driver Next Chapter; Saved from certain Doom, The cold hearted couple to the rescue. Man you need a shorter title Me: Oh shut up Please RR!!!! 


	3. Saved from certain doom, the coldhearted...

Hello me again with a new chapter will let's get right into shall we but frist Ryou  
  
Ryou: she doesn't own us or the slayers charaters or the final fantasy10 world. just that Avis Guy. man i'm gladed she doesn't own me...  
  
shuts Ryou up so she can get on with the storyLPK: Here's the longly titled chapter3  
  
Saved from certain doom, the cold-hearted couple(not Yaoi) to the recue!! # 3  
  
Avis was coming and coming fast ready to kill both brothers. "This is it he going to kill us I'm sorry Ryou. Didn't mean for this to happen" he thought to his unconscious brother. "Hey Avis, are you that weak that you pick on the blind and small childern"said a cold voice to Xellos' right. Avis faced the new comer angerly "Then who should I face. Kaiba" he said to the tall blue-eyed teen who had just spoken "If your so strong why don't you face, kaiba or is that too much of a fair fight for you."stated a voice also to Xellos' right. "hey that is a good idea,Yami. I'll wipe the floor with him" the one name Kaiba said to his friend the one name Yami. Avis turned white when he heard this "W-will this is no fun anymore. Come on guys let's go" with that the thrug and and his friends parted."Well now Kaiba. That just leaves these two 'take care of'." said yami after the bully and friends had left. "In deed" replied his friend. Xellos mind stated to race what do they mean by "take care of ' and why would the two of the most popular kids in school help him. He didn't have much time to think about this as they were next to him in no time.  
  
Xellos growled at them as they sat next to him. He pulled his brother closer whatever there planes they had. They weren't going to hurt Ryou that was for sure. "sshshh"cooed the spiky-hair Yami gently stroking Xellos' strange purple hair "It's alright we wouldn't hurt you or your brother. Were just here to help. sshshhssh just relax, ok."Yami countinue to cooe softly stroking the hair as he did. Xellos felt tire and this kind of attention he stated to relax and next thing he know was a sleep.End flashback  
  
"humheha, reminiscing about the past little brother." came a voice from next to Ryou. the turned around shocked not expecting his brother to be up this soon. "Are you alright now, Xellos." Ryou asked hopeful as his brother sat up. "Yes I'm alright thank you Ryou for everything." The blind boy smiled at his brother fondly. All of a sudden there was a loud noise that caused both brothers to jump. It was such a ear shattering noise that it had to be explored. The boys soon found themselves outside facing an oddly lit sky as if it belonged to a madman's twisted fantasy, and as soon as it started it end but with a bang and a wimper.   
  
HaHaha I'm doing it again more chiff-hangers. So what was that noise. And what will happen to our now Unconscious Heroes Yami if you please.  
  
Yami: sigh Next chapter: The Darkness is born, Adventure start. Now don't call me again unless i have a bigger part!! oh the dumb people i work for. leaves annoyed  
  
LPK:sweatdrop Well someone is moody. He mad not being center stage. Should I give ymi a story than what should it be? Anyways Please RR!!!! Love to hear from you!!!!!! 


	4. The Darkness is born

Me: Well anyways Here Kaiba tell it how it is.  
Kaiba: she doesn't own us or the slayers or final fantasy10. Just the story. And here is chapter4 the darkness is born, Adventure start. I hate my job!!!  
  
When both boys awoke the world was in ruins as if a thousand years passed with in a moment. "What just happened?" the younger questioned the older. "I-I don't know whatever it was I don't like it. W-what is this?" though the purple-haired brother a pound discovering a strange package beside him. "I wonder well open it" his brother stated. They open the box very carefully in it was this.  
  
Some strange garments and a very weird staff with it was a note that said this:" Do well my little wolf save the world as you meant to, no what you were made for."- From a friend. This made them confused to say the least. 'Wolf what does that mean' thought Xelloss looking at the not confused. "Will I could use a change of clothes, I'll try these on." He told brother. The garments seemed to the brother perfectly as made just for him. 'I wonder what the note means.' after that both brothers started to look around. There where some people around. But to Xelloss they just didn't seem right like some was wrong horror ably. Ryou notice this and asked what was wrong. "We need to be careful something not right with these people." they walked quickly as voice called out to them "hear me one bent to destroy, one whose being could ultimately.... hear me you will die by my hands. Now Die!!!!" as large creature with glowering Red-eyes, demon wings a two sets of hands. Letting out it's unearthly roar it as it went straight for Xelloss' throat.

A split second was all he had to react, and that was he needed. The creature struck!! The dust settled to a scene that shocked all who witness it. The creature attack had been stopped by Xelloss' staff. This took the creature by surprise. His attack was stopped by this normal human. "Hehehaha, nice try demon but it looks like I've won. Now die Hehehaha." the purple haired boy said in a cold voice unlike his own, flashing his slit eyes. He then broke the demons attack off and struck back with a force three-time deadlier then what he was assaulted by. The shear power of the Psychic force took the monster by force destroying it. But not before it asked spoke it last words "What are you?" Ryou was speakless just in awe of Xelloss' shear power. It was Xelloss who broke the silence "Ryou, run get away will you can."

The boy was speakless. Why. What was it he was running away from? Just then to answer that question all the people that had been walking around just a little ago had gather before them all looking eerily at them with blank dead eyes, which had a red tint to it. Ryou didn't know what was going on but these things were getting closer and he didn't like it "X-Xelloss what are these things." The white hair managed to say. All the while his bother kept his slit eyes on the human monster but add this just "Stay close Ryou. What ever happens just close to me." Things looked bad and then……………….  
  
LPK: I love cliffhangers don't you will hope you stay tuned for chapter 5 Let them have it Yami  
  
Yami: The return of the odd couple, Secrets and more So Please RR - LPK: well at lest he tried to smile for once (0) and he said 'Please' so see ya later


	5. Return of the odd couple

LPK: Hope your ready for Chapter 5 so let get in it……Kaiba 

Kaiba: Chapter 5 the return of the odd couple, Secrets and more PS she still doesn't own the shows. So here we go yet again, and note the lack of preplanning.

LPK: hey I resent that! Anyways I 'm working on cause I can so lets go…Oh please RR

The people-monsters readied themselves for the attack. "Ryou, take my hand and no matter what don't let go." The older brother sternly told his younger brother who took his advice wisely. 'Now, it's time to take care of those guys' the boy closed his eyes and started to focus his power he had used once before against a lesser demon. This time he dug deeper inside of himself. _'**Astral strike'** _the call ran out like a shot destroying all of those who stood against him. The amount of power that the attack called for was overwhelming for him, and put a lot of strain on Xellos mind, body, and soul. He collapsed with in moments of casting the attack. "**XELLOS**!!!!" screamed Ryou as he caught his bother as he fell. Ryou was scared. He pulled his now unconscious bother close to his pounding heart, unsure of what to do now. They were alone now. The people-monsters had been destroyed and instantly the attack was won. He would wait for Xellos to recover before deciding what to do next. 'I don't think sitting out here is a good idea, though. More of those things may come.' Ryou had made up his mind to swiftly leave. Yet, one major obstacle remained how on earth to move Xellos who was much taller then him. He thought about going back home, maybe they could hide here near the bridge he saw earlier. His home was in ruins now. Although he knew not why his home was gone forever he just sensed it was no more.

'The old bridge is where we can hide. I hope it still stands.' he thought. Ryou lifted his brother or at least tired to. Once there, he huddled against his unconscious brother and hope against hope that nothing else would go wrong. He also hoped that his border Mrs. Asuya was ok; she was like a second mother. That thought made him sad, but before those memories of pain could break free. The events of the day had caught up with him didn't even know he was this tired. Soon his brother's gentle breathing lured he off to sleep.

Two figures stood in the shadows; watching their targets slumbered away without worries, a costly mistake. "It looks like it's up to us, to keep them out of trouble. Don't you agree Kaiba." The other nodded and said "That is if we can." With that made their way to the slumbering boys.

LPK: I hope my grammar is better this time. I had some help with it. Well my secrets are still safe for now. So stay tune for Invasion of the shadows… Yeah none of my puppets wantedtoo this, I'll get them for this... Please RR


End file.
